Grey Beaver (Creative Thoughts)
Grey Beaver was a tribal leader of a village residing in Yukon, Canada. He is also a fur trader, as he travels to Fort Yukon to sell furs to make money for his tribe. Some time ago, Grey Beaver had Kiche as his sled dog before she ran off with a wolf, One-Eye. He is also close friends with Iron Eagle, a member from another tribe. About one year later, he was glad when she returned and brought her pup, White Fang, a wolfdog, with her, and Grey Beaver decided to let tame the latter. However, Grey Beaver implore unfair and harsh treatments towards White Fang for misbehaving, as he wrongfully believed White Fang was causing trouble within the tribe. When White Fang was at his adolescence, it gotten more difficult for him when Grey sold his mother, Kiche, to Iron Eagle, a close friend of his. When White Fang ran away yet only to return, Grey Beaver then puts him on as a sled dog. When he, White Fang, and his other sled dogs traveled to Fort Yukon, Grey Beaver went to sell some furs. When White Fang got into another fight with a dog, he wrecked Beauty Smith's stand, Grey Beaver tried to pay him with his money only to reluctantly sell him White Fang instead. Years later, Grey Beaver met his end when he became a victim of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Grey Beaver is a tall, slender, muscular, and young Native American man. He has long black hair and black eyes. Personality Grey Beaver is kind, wise, loyal, composed, patient, and helpful. As a dedicated leader of his own tribe, Grey Beaver ensures the well-being of his people. He speaks in a calm and respected manner as well as being collected, almost never seen losing his temper unless he has to enforce punishments. He can be quite strict and stern if the situation calls for it, however, it can also make him a bit judgemental as he wrongfully punishes White Fang for causing trouble in the tribe, not knowing he was provoked by Lip-Lip. Grey Beaver cares for his sled dogs, he also shows affection towards his wolfdog, Kiche, and was glad she returned after she ran away to mate with a wolf a year ago. Although, Grey expects their utmost loyalty as Grey had Kiche tied to a wooden post, and later gave her away to his friend, Iron Eagle, as he stated Kiche will serve him well. If a dog, regardless if its also part wolf, doesn't earn Grey's trust, loyalty, or respect, he will punish them without hesitation. He's also not above making threats as he threaten to hit White Fang with a stick if he continued to misbehave after he tried to get his mother back. This kinda indicates him to be uncaring when it comes to their feelings and attachments, although he does care about them as he stated it was bad enough to give Kiche away. Once he has complete trust and faith in them, he treats them with affection as with White Fang. Also, when he was reluctant to sell White Fang to Beauty Smith to pay off the damages the wolfdog caused, Grey Beaver told Beauty to treat him fairly. Grey Beaver seems to recognize the potential in dogs and expects them to prove their worth, as he noted White Fang's fierceness and later placed him as a sled dog. He also notes Kiche being well-trained and strong as he sold her to Iron Eagle. Grey Beaver also seems like the guy who doesn't want to get into confrontations, as he tried to pay Beauty Smith with the money he made from selling furs to pay off the damages White Fang caused only to sell the latter, reluctantly though as Beauty threatened to get the authorities involved. Relationships Death Trivia *Grey Beaver is a fur trader. Quotes Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:White Fang Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains